masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EnemyD v2
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect: Genesis page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 23:40, February 14, 2011 ME: Genesis edits Your edits were undone because you removed an accepted source and information regarding ME: Genesis' release on Xbox 360 and PC. Such content removals are subject to immediate reversal. In the future, please do not remove valid content from articles without discussing such actions on an article's talk page. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Also, when commenting on talk pages (either for articles or users), remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~). -- Commdor (Talk) 00:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, please remember to sign your posts. The source provided is accepted as valid on this wiki, and has been for some time. Your removal of it was absolutely unwarranted. If you wish to discuss removing or replacing that source, you are welcome to do so on the article's talk page. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Just pointing out that the link is a valid source and is from a reputable website. Your logic of "unless if it's Bioware or EA confirming it all others site claiming this information is false" is inheritably faulty as BioWare and EA can't release everything and information can come from elsewhere and still be reliable and trustworthy. If we didn't have sources form other places, then we would know a lot less than we do, and usually a lot later. Sources and information are evaluated as they come, and if it is deemed good information from a reliable source, then it is fine. Otherwise, it gets removed. We've gotten information about DLC packs, characters, and a lot of other things from outside sources first before even being confirmed, let alone announced by BioWare. Yet we didn’t remove those sources and considering they all came from reliable sources, the information was kept and updated as necessary. In this case, I again point out that the link, source, and wording are fine in this case. Lancer1289 00:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Langauge Please note that we do have a language policy here and we ask all users to abide by it. Comments like "jack shit" are completely uncalled for, inappropriate, and unnecessary. If you want to resolve something, please do so without using inappropriate language. Thanks. Lancer1289 04:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) About that behavior... I understand that you want to help improve the site, but maybe learning to act like a mature and responsible 20-year old adult when engaging in discussions with others would serve you well in this pursuit. Lancer1289 was lenient towards you, and you rewarded his leniency with more insults, despite having been advised of site policy. This is, of course, intolerable. You are concerned with making wikis reliable sources for information, which is an admirable goal, but they also have to be environments in which those who wish to contribute feel welcome and free to do so, and your actions and words are not at all conducive towards this goal. With that in mind, you have been banned for two weeks. Hopefully this time will be used to "cool your heels", and you can come back refreshed and ready to contribute productively and civilly. Oh, and Lancer is correct. When quoting someone to prove a point, context matters. And the context of my comment which you quoted was entirely contrary to the point you were trying to make. SpartHawg948 06:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC)